Prior art disc packaging machines place the trays on the cover panels and then the discs on the pre-attached trays. This necessitates precise alignment of cover panels and precise positioning of trays on panels so that the discs may be automatically pushed onto rosettes. Misalignments of discs and rosettes by more than 0.006 of an inch stop the machines. The result requires long and expert set up time for proper automatic disc placement and creates a significant amount of down time, resulting in economic loss.
Needs exist for improved disc packaging.